


Drink up, butter cup~

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: Nightmare on Elm Street
Genre: Dancing, Dreams, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Masqurade, Other, alchohol, heated make out session, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: You keep having weird dreams of a masked stranger and an elegant night out.But tonight you get a little too tipsy for your own good





	Drink up, butter cup~

Drink up, butter cup~ 

Dreams like this werent uncommon to you as of late. You'd wake up in this elegant outfit, surrounded by people dancing with masks in the macabre sort of ballroom. Youd dance, drink, talk and never remember the conversations, fall asleep and wake up in yur own bed the next moring and move on with your day.

But tonight was different. 

You woke up and people were dancing and soft musoc was playing. You got up to get a drink that was passed to it but it was a dofferent drink this time. It was thicker and red. You sipped at it and tasted the most delicious wine you have ever tasted in your life. You walk around sipping at it, finishing that glass and taking another. You felt calm and fuzzy. But something was strange. Eyes at the back of your head. You turned and saw a man standing infront of you in a tasteless green and red suit, the mask of what looked like some sort of demon over his face. He smirked with jagged yellowing teeth, a clawed hand taking yours and gliding you across the dance hall 

" Enjoying your evening? " he purred. His voice was clear as a bell past all the fuzz in your eyes and ears, pressing up againsy him and alowwing yourself to sway 

" Yeah...Wine's good... " You say skftly as you continye to float around a bit, humming along to the music as you put your head on his shoulder. He slides a hand to your lower back and pulls you to the side to sit on a pretty lavish red couch. Usually you would be waking up by now. Hopefully you werent sleeping in.   
A big chalice of wine appeared in his hand and he brought it near your lips with an amused smile at your face You made when the wine wafted up to your sences again. You lifted a hand to take it but he pushed it away and placed the cold rim against your lips. You slowly let him tilt it back and drink it back. You nearly find it half a bit before your gasping softly when he pulls away, a threatening claw reaching up but simply wiping away a drop on your bottom lip. Youre about to thank him until he lifts it again. You let out a little gulp of attention to it and hovered your hand over it. He puts your hand back down this time in his lap, his thigh was warm through his dark green pants or it might be your own from all the drinks youve had. He pulls away and you stop to breathe for a second. He lifts it again and you put your finger up a bit to blink the clouds from your eyes and sink a little further.

" Its from my private reserve~, " voice was still clear as a bell, rough and gravely like he smokes a lot but you couldnt smell it on his breath " picked it just for you. Would be impolite to deny it~ " 

Well thats true. You put your hand down and he lifts it to your lips. You let the room temperature liquid fill your mouth and feel your ears burn as more was poured down your throat this time. You almost cant swallow it in time but you manage. He pulls back when two thirds of it is empty and you feel yourself swaying. He fills it once more. You moan softly as he tilts it back and you try to drink it but your lips are numb and your mind even more so as some drips down your chin and neck. He pulls away and tisks 

" whatta waste... " you open your eyes slowly and see more people around you. Like they were watching. You suddenly feel a twinge of self consiousness in your chest and you grip the poorly dressed stranger's thigh. He chuckles and pulls you close 

" dont mind them... " he whispers in your ear and tilts his head to the side, his long lime green tongue licking up your neck, over your chij to the swell of your wone stained lips, dipping his tongue in to taste you. You open your mouth obediently and he takes his time to savor you. The wine and the closeness of him makes your thighs shiver, his clawed hand reaching to pull you closer. You swore this kiss was getting you more and more drunk tgen the wine ever could, letting out soft wet noises as you feel his tongue dive deeper until it hits the back of your throat. 

You gag a bit and he pulls back, his tongue covered in a thick red substance, it slithering back insode his mouth. He moaned as if he was eating something warm and pleasurable and eaned back in fkr another quick kiss. Your whole body shook with pleasure and the bizzed out state you were in actually hightened it. His hands moved to your thighs and he pressed you against the wall beside the couch. He leaned in to run his tongue over your ear and purred softly   
" See ya real soon~ " 

Your groggy as you wake up. As feared you found out you slept through your alarm. But it wasnt as shocking as it should be. No. The most ahocking thing was the taste of expensive wine on your numb tingly lips...


End file.
